Experiencias y momentos en rio
by PokePuppets
Summary: Introducción a una serie basada despues del suceso de la pelicula rio narrando momentos divertidos y alegres con un toque de experiencias diversas donde muestra historias de nuestros amigos guacamayos
1. Introducción

eh decidido subir un tipo de serie acerca de nuestro amigos guacamayos con sus amigos relatando experiencias y momentos que les ocurren mientras transcurre si vida en rio de janeiro. Estoy terminando de escribirlos pero les dejare los titulos de los primeros episodios que tengo y una breve descripción que relata lo que vendra en cada uno para que opinen que les parece la idea n.n

_**EPISODIO 1 CARTAS INCORRESPONDIBLES**_

_las aves de rio se dan cuenta que los humanos usan las cartas para palabras amorosas asi que tratan de imitar pero algo pasa y las cartas no llegan al ave correcto causando una confusion_

**_EPISODIO 2 NOCHE DE HEMBRAS_**

_Nuestras amigas aves deciden pasar una velada juntas divirtiendose y jugando pero al saber esto los machos deciden infiltrar uno de sus amigos para espiar pero algo ocurre terminando una velada en algo agrio_

**_EPISODIO 3 EL DECTECTIVE_**

_Blu descubre que su amada le oculta algo, asi que con unos locos pero divertidos amigos se convierten en dectectives persiguiendo y espiando a perla para descubrir una gran sorpresa_

**_EPISODIO 4 INVASORES DE HOGARES_**

_Llega una plaga en el nido de blu y perla asi que decide julio fumigar pero mientras tendrian que buscar donde quedarse asi que van a los nidos de sus amigos pero descubriran que no tendran la comodidad y relagación que ellos espera buscando que nido de sus amigos la tendra_

**_EPISODIO 5 ¿SOY INVISIBLE?_**

_Perla noto ultimamente que blu no le da tanta atención por que se la pasa leyendo o con sus amigos asi que planeo con sus amigos una broma para blu pero jamas penso que llegaria tan lejos_

**_EPISODIO 6 LA APUESTA_**

_Se acerca una gran fiesta de hombres que blu tanto espera pero perla tambien esperaba con ansciedad y le habian prometido cuidar los niños de eva y rafael asi que apostaron que el 1° que demuestre afecto o cariño hacia uno a el otro tendria que cuidar a los bebes tucansitos y no ir a su compromiso_

**_EPISODIO 7 EL INTERCAMBIO DE PAREJAS_**

_A nico se le ocurre hacer un experimento para conocerse mas entre amigos y amigas cambiando por un dia la pareja de compañia pero surgen rumores y malentendidos que hara temblar la selva_

**_EPISODIO 8 LA BUSQUEDA DE BLU_**

_Blu decide vengarse de perla por la broma que le hizo haciendole un juego de pistas para encontrar a su amado asi que perla decide seguirle el juego _

_pasando por retos, juegos, test y bosses (si jefes finales muajjajajajja)_

**_PERSONAJES_**

_rio_

_perla_

_nico_

_pedro_

_luis_

_julio_

_linda_

_eva_

_rafael_

**_PERSONAJES AGREGADOS_**

_maria (sarcastica y divertida con un poco de humor negro)_

_chen (divertido, simpatico y competitivo)_

_liz (confiada, divertida, fiestera y cantante)_

**bueno esos seran los primeros episodios opinen que les parece, muy pronto las publicare esten atentos**

** ATTE. POKE **


	2. Episodio 1 cartas incorrespondibles I

Un amanecer llegaba a rio nuevamente iluminando con los primeros rayos de sol los nidos de las aves en la selva incluyendo el de Blu.

"ufff que día"– dijo Blu Despertando algo cansado

Blu observo a su amada admirándola como siempre eh inmediatamente ella despertó

"buenos días Blu"– dijo Perla besándolo en la mejilla a lo que blu respondió ruborizándose

"buenos días Perla"– dijo Blu apasionadamente

"dormiste bien" –dijo blu acariciándola

"Por qué no dormiría bien alado de mi amor" –dijo perla

"te amo perla" –dijo blu

"yo también te amo bl" pero fue interrumpida por un beso apasionado de blu hasta separarse por falta de aire

"te amo blu" –susurro perla

"iré por el desayuno– dijo blu volando fuera del nido

Blu se dirigió a un árbol de mangos tomando 2 mangos para luego darse vuelta y volver al nido pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al nido fue detenido por un llamado

"¡BLUUU!"- dijo nico volando hacia blu

"hola nico"- dijo blu

"hola blu- dijo preocupado ¿no has visto a pedro? -Pregunto nico

"no lo he visto- respondió confundido blu "acaso le paso algo" –dijo blu

"no lo sé, no lo he visto desde anoche" – dijo nico

"bueno nos vemos luego ire a preguntarle a Rafael" – dijo nico volando apresuradamente

_(Que raro que pedro no este, siempre esta con nico quizá le paso algo… Que estoy diciendo pedro tal vez este comiendo por ahí pero siempre esta con nico mmm)- _pensó Blu

Blu entro en su nido cargando los mangos acercándose a su amada

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto amor?"- pregunto Perla

"Por qué me encontré con nico el cual estaba buscando a pedro"- respondió blu preocupado

"¿le paso algo a pedro?" – dijo Perla alarmada

"nico me dijo que no lo ha visto desde anoche"- dijo Blu

"pero quizás solo este por la cuidad divirtiéndose"-dijo perla tratando de calmar a Blu

"Tal vez tengas razón" –dijo blu relajado (_solo espero…)_- pensó Blu

Pero fue interrumpido por un comentario de perla "tengo mucha hambre"

"¡oh! si aquí traigo el desayuno" –dijo Blu alegremente

"que bien pues desayunemos" –dijo Perla ansiosa

Los guacamayos decidieron desayunar los mangos que blu trajo olvidando el problema que pasaba por su cabeza

"oye y que haremos hoy" –dijo Perla mordiendo un mango

"creo que ayudaremos a Nico a buscar a pedro" –dijo Blu mordiendo un mango

"pero creía que iríamos a visitar a linda y julio" –dijo perla acabándose su mango

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Buenas noches blu" –dijo perla para luego acercarse para darle un beso apasionado en el pico_

_"buenas noches Perla" –dijo blu ruborizado_

_"mañana tendremos un gran día" –dijo perla acercándose al pecho de blu abrazándolo_

_"mañana iremos a visitar a linda y a julio" –dijo blu acomodándose con su amada para dormir_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

"tienes razón, no lo recordaba por el problema que se presentó" –dijo Blu mirando lo que quedaba de su mango

"tranquilo" –dijo perla "iremos después de encontrar a pedro" –dijo perla tranquilizando a Blu

Blu respondió con una sonrisa "que haría yo sin ti" –dijo Blu cariñosamente

"pues de seguro una mascota" –dijo perla con una risa tierna

Blu decidió terminarse su mango para luego despegar hacia el club para ayudar a buscar a pedro

**Mientras tanto en el club**

Aterriza Rafael cerca del club mirando a Nico preocupado

"ya lo haz encontrado" –dijo nico preocupado por su amigo

"no, he buscado en los lugares que pensé que estaría pero nada" –dijo Rafael

"¿dónde podría estar?, que tal si le paso algo malo" –dijo nico histérico por el problema

Rafael comento "no te preocupes ya aparec.." pero fue interrumpido por aleteos de ave

Rafael y nico voltearon a ver dándose cuenta que 2 guacamayos azules se acercaban

"que paso ya apareció" –dijo blu

Nico al oir eso se puso triste respondiéndole a blu con su actitud

(_Veo que no) _–pensó Blu

"no te preocupes te ayudaremos a buscarlo" –dijo Blu

"gracias amigos por su apoyo" –dijo nico tranquilizándose

En ese instante un bulldog se acercaba a ellos con un ave dormida encima de el

"¡PEDRO! –dijo nico alegremente

Todas las aves volaron hacia el bulldog con pedro

"¿Qué le paso? –Pregunto Rafael confundido

"lo encontré cerca del taller anoche y lo lleve al taller por que se veía muy mal" –dijo luis

"me alegro que este a salvo" –dijo Rafael relajado

"hermano háblame, di algo" –dijo nico a pedro tomando a pedro en sus alas

En ese momento pedro entreabría sus ojos viendo poco a poco un ave cerca de el

"eres leila la guacamaya amarilla" dijo pedro alucinando

"¡QUE! No ¡SOY NICO! Tu hermano" –dijo nico confundido

Entonces pedro se levantó inmediatamente abrazando a nico superando su resaca

"¡HERMANO! Me alegro que estés bien, ¿Qué paso contigo?" –dijo nico con una sonrisa

"Estuve con una chica anoche" –dijo pedro felizmente

"ese es mi hermano" –dijo nico feliz por el "eres todo un galan" dijo pícaramente

"¡BLU SE NOS HACE TARDE PARA EL COMPROMISO!" –dijo perla alardeadamente

"tienes razón es hora de irnos" –dijo Blu apresuradamente

"con que un compromiso eh" –dijo Rafael

"eres todo un romeo" –dijo nico pícaramente

"eh… no e… es ese tipo de compromiso –dijo blu nervioso

"con que planeas subir de nivel eh" –bromeo pedro

"ya no lo molestes a los tortolitos" –dijo nico "aunque tengas razón" murmuro pícaramente

"solo iremos a visitar a linda" –dijo blu

Rafael abrazo a blu para luego decirle "no te pongas nervioso cerca de la chica, además es el momento" –murmuro Rafael

"es.. te no… digo si… claro lo que digas Rafael" dijo blu nervioso

Perla se elevó un poco y volteo a ver a blu hablando con Rafael

"vamos romeo no tenemos todo el día" –dijo perla sarcásticamente

Blu voló para alcanzarla y dirigirse a la casa del doctor monteiro y de linda, al llegar entraron por una ventana observando una romántica escena donde linda y julio se regalaban recuerdos entre sí por su aniversario de 3 meses

"que hacen blu" –dijo perla mirando la escena

"se muestran su cariño mutuamente dándose regalos" –dijo blu

"a que hermoso quizá algún día hagamos eso" –dijo perla emocionada

En ese momento julio le regala una carta a linda y al observar eso perla se queda pensando

"blu porque le regalo un pedazo de papel" –dijo perla confundida

"eso es un carta" –dijo blu sabiamente

"¿carta? –dijo perla

"si carta en ella expresas cosas al cual deseas decir a tu amada" –dijo blu

"pero por que escribirlas y no decirlas" –dijo perla

"porque a veces cuando escribes te expresas más que cuando hablas" –dijo blu tiernamente

"que hermoso" –dijo perla abrazando a blu

**Más tarde en la casa de linda y julio**

"Es hora de irnos mi romeo" –dijo con una ligera risa

"tienes razón está anocheciendo ya es hora de despedirnos" –dijo blu

Blu y perla se despiden de julio y de linda, blu se despide de linda con su típico saludo para después despegar para ir a su nido.

**Después más tarde en su nido**

Volvían a su nido pero cuando estaban cerca una rama cayó cerca de ellos causando que sus plumas se alboroten pero no le dieron importancia ya que querían llegar a su nido.

Nuestro amigos guacamayos azules volaban acercándose a su nido pero al aterrizar en el se llevaron una sorpresa

"¡SORPRESA!" –todos gritaron

"que hacen aquí" –pregunto blu

"es una fiesta de felicitaciones por subir de nivel" –bromeo pedro

"de q.. que estás hablando" –dijo blu nervioso

"ya sabes por tu compromiso" –dijo Rafael

"pero no hablábamos de eso" –dijo blu enojado

"no te preoupes y como les fue" –dijo Rafael pícaramente

"eh… no.. nosotros no hic.. Hicimos nada de eso" –dijo blu nervioso

"si claro y yo no me llamo pedro" –dijo pedro sarcásticamente

"esas plumas no se alborotan por nada" –dijo nico pícaramente

"eso no e.. es lo que piensan" –dijo blu

"ya blu cuenta lo que nos paso" –dijo perla seductoramente

"pe.. Pero no h.. Hicimos nada" –murmuro blu

"solo diles que si" –dijo perla terminando con una risa seductora

Entonces blu se dirigió a sus amigos

"ok tal vez si paso algo" –dijo blu ruborizado

"¡BRAVO!" –todos dijeron

Así que los machos rodearon a blu y las hembras a perla (recuerden que agregue a Liz, maría y a chen)

"eso es blu" –los machos dijeron

"que felicidad perla" – las hembra dijeron

"bueno que esperamos que empiece la fiesta" –dijo pedro

Todos empezaron a bailar, cantar y comer. La noche era joven y disfrutaban al estar con sus amigos después de un tiempo se empezaron a despedirse para retirarse

"pfff que noche" –dijo blu exhausto

"fue divertido blu" –abrazando a blu

"si claro que fue" –dijo blu pero en ese instante recordó algo que paso en la fiesta

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"ya blu cuenta lo que nos paso" –dijo perla seductoramente_

_"pe.. pero no h.. hicimos nada" –murmuro blu_

_"solo diles que si" –dijo perla terminando con una risa seductora_

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

"oye perla te puedo preguntar algo" –dijo blu

"claro" –dijo perla

"sobre cuando tu me dijiste que les digiera ellos sob.. bre.. ya sabes que tu.. que yo… que paso algo" –dijo blu nervioso

Perla solo se rio y termino con una risa seductora

"solo intervine para que no te molestaran" –dijo perla seductoramente

"pero si te molesta mucho mentir podríamos hacerlo realidad" –dijo perla seductoramente

"eh a que te quieres referir" –dijo avergonzado

"pues ya sabes que tú, que yo nos vinculemos uno a otro para unir el lazo de por vida" –dijo perla tratando que blu acepte

Blu cada vez se ponía más nervioso porque ya sabía lo que quería perla

"bu.. Bueno es eso… es que yo… estar listo… nose…" –dijo blu torpemente

"buenas noches blu" –dijo perla con una sonrisa sabiendo que blu aún no estaba listo pero llego a lo que quería

"buenas noches perla" –dijo aliviado

Perla se acurruco con blu para dormir pero blu no podía dormir por la petición que le dio su amada

_(Jamás me había sentido tan así, preocupado quizá sea por la proposición que me hizo pero algún día pasaría así que debería estar preparado pero no es así no me pasa por la cabeza que debo actuar como un compañero pero algo me aterroriza quizá sea la idea de terminar como Rafael con 17 hijos)_

"(suspiro) creo que mañana iré a visitar a Rafael" –murmuro blu

**Al día siguiente en el club**

**"**perla no dejamos de pensar lo que dijiste" –dijo Eva

"¿en lo que dije yo?"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"cuéntanos más perla" –dijo liz_

_"pues hubo un momento en que julio y linda se demostraron amor con cartas" –dijo perla_

_"¿que son cartas? –dijo maría_

_En ella expresas cosas al cual deseas decir a tu amado" –dijo perla_

_"pero por qué no decírselas mejor" –dijo Eva_

_"porque a veces cuando escribes te expresas más que cuando hablas" –dijo perla tiernamente_

_"que romántico" –dijo maría_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

"ah eso" –dijo perla después de recordar

"si y estábamos por pensar si nos ayudas a escribir cartas para nuestros compañeros" –dijo Liz

"¿compañero? ¿A caso tú y Nico?" –dijo perla confundido

"eh no lo que pasa.. el ..yo.. Solo somos compañeros de trabajo" –dijo liz nerviosa

"o ya veo" –dijo perla riéndose

"entonces nos ayudaras" –dijo maría

"si claro pero ¿cómo las leerán?" –dijo perla confundida

"pues podemos hacer que blu se las entrega y se las lea" –dijo Liz

"maravillosa idea" –dijo perla feliz

"pues empecemos" –dijo Eva

**Más tarde en el club**

"listo" –dijo perla

"que bien solo falta que las lleve blu" –dijo maría

"si creo que ire a buscarlo para darle la tarea" –dijo perla

"espera pero dile a blu que no diga quien se las envío así en la carta nosotros los solicitemos en un lugar para estar con ellos" –dijo Liz

Perla estaba feliz por sus amigas y la idea que tuvo y se dirigió en busca de blu después de un rato lo encontró terminando de ducharse

"hola blu" –dijo perla coqueta por ver a blu bañándose

"¡ha! ¡PERLA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!" –dijo blu asustado

Perla dio risas coquetas, blu lo noto y se puso nervioso

"blu te tengo una tarea" –dijo perla seductoramente

"un.. a ta.. rea" dijo blu nervioso pensando que se refiera a una sesión de vinculación de lazos (xD)

"si lo que pasa que mis amigas escribieron cartas y quieren que se las entregas y leas a sus compañeros"

Blu se relajó por que la tarea era de cartero

"con que quieres que actué de cartero del amor" –dijo blu picaron

Perla se rio y dio una riza coqueta

"está bien yo se las entrego" –dijo blu firmemente

"te daré las cartas y las instrucciones" –dijo perla

Pero blu no puso atención por ver su belleza con el atardecer

"la roja es para Rafael, verde para chen y amarilla para nico y la ultima es para ti amor" –dijo perla

"entendiste amor" –dijo perla

"siiii…" –dijo blu embobado

"ok me voy" –dijo perla

Y voló rápidamente lejos de ahí

"que no espera" –dijo confundido

"¡que dijo!" –dijo tratando de recordar

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"entregar, cartas bla bla bla bla bla bla blu eres el mejor bla bla bla la última para ti amor" –dijo perla_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

La ultima para mí y ¿las demás?" –dijo confundido

"eso me pasa por no poner atención" –dijo blu

_(creo que se las entregare sin saber cual a quien ojalá no pase nada)_ –pensó blu

**_CONTINUARA…._**

**_¿Que pasara con las cartas?_**

**_¿Blu se meterá en problemas?_**

**_¿Blu será un cartero del amor?_**

**Espero y les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció y opinen que sería mejor**

**Dejen revises mañana publicare la continuación hasta luego**

** ATTE POKE**


	3. Episodio 1 cartas incorrespondibles II

Blu volaba hacia la selva al nido de Rafael a entregarle la carta pero seguía nervioso por no poner atención a las instrucciones de perla y por su tontería podría arruinar las cosas

(_Espero y no cause algo) _–pensó blu

Blu estaba aterrizo en el nido de Rafael pero estaba vacío pero al voltear atrás

"¡ATAQUEN!" –gritaron los tucancitos

"hay no" –dijo blu preocupado

Los tucanes derribaron a blu y empezaron a jugar y torturar en ese instante llego Rafael

"no niños dejen a blu" –dijo Rafael fastidiado

"¡PAPA!" –gritaron los tucancitos

"en el ojo no le diré a su madre" –dijo Rafael amenazando a los tucancitos

"¡NO!" –gritaron los tucancitos huyendo

"aja siempre funciona" –dijo Rafael presumiendo

"estas bien" –pregunto Rafael

"si solo que me atacaron por la espalda -afirmo blu

"y ha que viniste" –dijo Rafael curioso

"ah lo que pasa es que te enviaron una carta" –dijo blu

"una carta eh" –dijo Rafael

"sabes que es" –dijo blu pensando que no iba saber

"claro que sí, soy Rafael conozco todo morocho" –dijo Rafael confiado

"ok entonces no hace falta explicaciones" –dijo blu sorprendido

"bien ¿de quién es? Y ¿qué dice? –dijo Rafael curioso

"pues no se de quienes pero te la leeré" –dijo blu

(_Pero cuál de todas voy a leer quizá la verde si es esa) –_pensó blu

Blu comenzó a leer la carta verde

_De una admiradora_

_Querido amante te dedico estas palabras_

_Para demostrarte el amor que siento latir en mi corazón_

_Esperándote con ansias en la selva norte_

_para darte todo mi cariño plasmando toda mi pasión_

"esa es mi poeta, mi eva" –dijo Rafael orgullosamente

"entonces me retiro ya que tengo otras entregas que hacer" –dijo blu apresurado

"ok blu adiós y gracias por hacer eso" –dijo Rafael feliz

"no te preocupes lo hago porque somos amigos y nos ayudamos" –dijo blu modestamente

Blu se retiró del nido para ir hacia el nido de chen pero mientras volaba hacia alla se encontró a pedro que estaba buscando algo

"hola pedro" –dijo blu cordialmente

"hola blu que haces" –dijo pedro apresurado

"entregando cartas que enviaron" –dijo blu

(c_reo que tengo una carta de pedro si no mal recuerdo) –_pensó blu

"cartas he" –dijo pedro

"sabes que son" –dijo blu sorprendido

"pues claro a nico y a mi nos llegan cientas de cartas de admiradoras turistas que son mascotas" –dijo pedro bromeando

"pero jamás las leemos porque no sabemos leer" –dijo pedro

"pues creo que tengo una tuya aquí" –dijo blu algo indeciso

"enserio y de quien es" –dijo pedro curioso

"pues la verdad no se pero te la puedo leer" –dijo blu

(_pero cual leo solo quedan 3. Piensa blu piensa la amarilla, si esa de seguro es esa) _–pensó blu

Blu empezó a leer la carta amarilla

_No tengo las palabras para demostraste lo que siento de ti_

_Quizá me veas como compañera de trabajo_

_Pero muy a fondo de mi siempre te eh admirado_

_Y hoy tengo la fuerza para demostrarte lo que siento_

_Esperándote en la selva sur_

"que bien que oportuno que estoy en la selva" –dijo pedro bromeando

"planeas ir" –dijo blu

"pues claro ya que las traigo muertas" –dijo pedro

"eres todo un don juan" –dijo blu sarcásticamente

"quien es juan" –pregunto pedro confundido

"nadie" –dijo blu riéndose

Pedro no entendía nada pero no tenía tiempo para descifrarlo así que se despidió

"bueno nos vemos blu que tengo que ir o si no se escapa la chica" –dijo pedro

Pedro voló hacia el sur mientras que blu continuaba su vuelo al nido de chen

**Más tarde en el nido de chen**

Blu aterrizaba ya algo cansado deseando ya acabar pero al ver 2 cartas en mano pensaba que tenía todavía un largo camino y solo pensaba en que esto termina ya, al entrar al nido vio a Nico y chen hablando

"hola" –dijo blu

"hola blu" –dijo chen "hola mi amigo plumado azul" –dijo nico

"que están haciendo" –dijo blu

"planeamos la gran fiesta que se acerca que todos esperan" –dijo nico

"enserio ya está cerca" –dijo blu emocionado

"si claro será un éxito" –dijo nico

"cambiando de tema, que haces aquí blu" –dijo chen

"pues vine a entregarte una carta" –dijo blu

"¿carta? ¿Qué es eso?" –dijo chen confundido

(_Típico de chen) –_pensó blu

"una carta es escrita por alguien que te demuestra un cariño sentimental" –dijo blu

"y de quien es" –dijo chen

"no lo se me dijeron que solo te la leyera" –dijo blu

"de seguro será de maría" –dijo apasionado

"Tal vez así sea" –dijo blu nervioso

"pues qué esperas léela –dijo chen ansioso

_(Cual leo solo quedan 2 y si lo arruino, nah no creo leeré la roja pero solo espero saber lo que estoy haciendo) –_pensó blu

Blu empezó a leer la carta roja

_Te espero en el rio norte te quiere tu amor_

_P.D tienes que ir o si no…_

Al terminar blu se quedó muy sorprendido con cara de O.o

"que hermoso y romántico" –dijo chen

"es lo más increíble que me han escrito" –dijo chen apasionado

"si tú lo dices" –dijo blu con cara de O.o

Entonces nico le pregunto a blu

¿blu no tendrás una para mí?

Blu seguía sorprendido y atónito por el cansancio y la carta que acaba de leer

"A si creo que este es tuya" –dijo blu mirando la carta azul y aliviada pensando que ya acabo

_(¡Por fin acabe! Y ya puedo ir a descansar pero siento que algo me falto) –_pensó blu

"empezó a leer la carta azul

_Mi compañero y fiel amante_

_El que cada noche me acompaña en mis sueños_

_Y que se adueña de mis pensamientos_

_Aquel que ve por mi enfrente de todo_

_Te dedico estas palabras agradeciéndote_

_Sintiendo algo especial que solo tu me haces sentir_

_Esperándote en el rio sur para unir vínculos_

_Y cerrar nuestro ciclo uniéndonos haciendo uno mismo_

Terminando blu se quedó extrañado al pensar que ese tema lo estaba incomodando todo el dia pero no le dio importancia por el cansancio

"no lo puedo creer" –dijo nico "sorprendido no sabes de quien es" –dijo nico ansioso

"no pero lo puedes descubrir tu" –dijo blu confiado

"si tienes razón me tengo que ir adiós" –dijo nico volando con gran velocidad

(Espero_ y que sea de quien creo que sea) _–pensó nico

"bueno blu y ahora que harás" –dijo chen

"supongo que iré a mi nido tal vez perla me esté esperando" –dijo blu cansado

"entonces nos vemos yo tengo alguien que ir a ver" –dijo chen mientras salía

(_bien ya acabe ahora a esperar a que no pase algo malo) _–pensó blu

**Minutos después cerca del nido de blu**

Blu entro al nido esperando que su amada le dé la bienvenida pero estaba vacío

_(Donde estará debería estar aquí, ya es demasiado tarde y si le paso algo que fue lo último que me dijo piensa blu piensa piensa)_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_entregar, cartas bla bla bla bla bla bla blu eres el mejor bla bla bla la última para ti amor" –dijo perla_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_(la última para mi… ¡MI CARTA! DONDE DEJE MI CARTA DE SEGURO SE LA ENTREGE ALGUIEN SABIA QUE HIBA HACER ALGO MALO MENSO MENSO MENSO TENGO QUE ARREGLAR ESTO) –_pensó blu preocupado

Mientras tanto en selva norte

María esperaba a su amado pero en ese instante llego un tucán

"Que haces aquí maría" –dijo Rafael

"pues lo que pasa fue que escribí una carta para…" –dijo maría pero fue interrumpida por Rafael

"entonces tu escribiste la carta" –dijo Rafael sorprendido

"si ¿Por qué lo dices? Espera entonces te conto…" –dijo maría pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Rafael

"oye me alagas pero sabes que estoy con Eva y jamás pensé que fueras de las que.. Pues salen con parejas de amigas" –dijo Rafael serio

"oye espera que estas diciendo creo que te estas…" –dijo maría pero fue interrumpida por Rafael

"lo siento pero no puedo engañar a Eva además sabes claro que sales con chen" –dijo Rafael serio

"Rafael creo que estas confundid…" –dijo maría pero adivinen que.. Fue interrumpido por Rafael

"creo que esto debería quedar entre nosotros y espero que no vuelva a pasar, chen te quiere y espero que no lo defraudes" –dijo Rafael serio

Rafael voló hacia su nido decepcionado por el momento que acaba de pasar

_(Que es lo que acaba de pasar, voy a llegar a fondo de esto_) –dijo maría furiosa

**Mientras tanto en la selva sur**

Estaba una canaria nerviosa pero decidida a dar un gran paso de su vida

_(Tranquila tu puedes solo es cuestión de decir la verdad cuando llegue vas con el decidida) –_pensó liz

De repente aterriza pedro sorprendido al descubrir que su admiradora era mas que su compañera de trabajo

"liz tu eres mi admiradora" –dijo sorprendido pedro

"eh! No porque lo dices" –dijo liz nerviosa

"es que me llego una carta tuya esperándome tu aquí" –dijo pedro

"no para nada pero creo que hubo un mal entendido" –dijo liz nerviosa

"oh ya veo" –dijo pedro aliviado porque no le parecía que su compañera sienta algo por el

"entonces para quien era la carta" –dijo pedro sospechando

"a pues.. ya sabes… era.. Para nadien…" –dijo liz avergonzada

"con que era para nico" –dijo pedro picardamente

"si" –dijo liz suspirando

"no te sientas mal" –decía pedro mientas se acercaba a ella para apoyarla pero tropezó haciendo que cayera pero Liz lo detuvo tomándolo de la espalda terminando en una posición de un beso apasionado, para mal gusto en ese instante nico paso para ir con su admiradora pero al ver eso se detuvo acercándose y liz noto esto y empezó un gran problema

"nico" –dijo liz

"ho.. hola" –dijo nico tristemente pero con una sonrisa falsa

"no es lo que parece" –dijo liz

"no se preocupen yo solo pasaba por aquí para ir… a… olvídenlo" –dijo nico triste

"oye lo que paso fu…" –dijo pedro pero fue interrumpido por nico

"a no se preocupen por decirme que paso yo solo me… alegro de ustedes" dijo nico mientras se deslizaba una lagrima para después volar lejos de ahí

"lo siento liz esto fue mi culpa" –dijo pedro triste

"no te preocupes esto no fue tu culpa" –dijo liz tratando de hacer sentir bien a pedro

"tratare de arreglar esto" –dijo pedro

"no lo hagas quizá el destino hizo esto tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos él y yo" –dijo liz decepcionada volando hacia su nido

(Debo de hacer algo ahora) –pensó pedro

**Mientras en el rio norte**

"ya estoy aquí nena" –dijo mientras aterrizaba alado de una ave y la abrazaba

Eva al ver el ala que la abrazo vio que no era de su pareja y lo vofeteo sin ver quien era

"hey que pasa" –dijo chen mientras veía quien lo golpeo era eva

"Eva que haces aquí" –dijo sorprendido

"esperando a mi amado" –dijo Eva

"pues a mi me mandaron una carta que decía que viniera aquí y pensé que era de maría" –dijo chen

"pero esa era para Rafael" –dijo Eva furiosa

"entonces vine aquí por una señora" –murmuro chen

"¡QUE!" –grito Eva

"nada lo que digo es que blu fue quien me dio la carta" –dijo chen espantado

"ese blu me las pagara" –dijo Eva furiosa

"no se por qué pero creo que fue una broma de blu" –dijo chen furioso

Las 2 aves volaron hacia al nido de blu furiosas para aclarar esto

**Mientras cerca del rio de la selva sur**

Volaba blu buscando a su amada, a lo lejos vio una ave que parecía estar triste

"¡PERLA! –dijo blu

"¡BLU!" –dijo perla alegrándose

Cuando se acerca perla bofetea a blu y el cambia su actitud pensando por que fue eso

"Por qué me bofeteas" –pregunto blu preocupado

"por hacerme esperar aquí creyendo que me dejarías plantada" –dijo perla enojada

"lo siento por eso pero se presentó un problema" –dijo blu inocentemente

"qué clase de problema es para dejar a tu amada esperar" –dijo perla furiosa

"pues creo que le di tu carta alguien más" –dijo blu bajando el tono de voz poco a poco

"¡QUE HICISTE QUE!" –grito perla

"lo siento es que estaba cansado y no te había puesto atención a las instrucciones y me confundí" –dijo blu apenado

"pero las otras cartas las entregaste bien ¡verdad! –dijo perla alardeando

"pues ese es el otro problema, no sabía que carta era de quien y solo le di la que pensé que era" –dijo blu apenado

"hay blu que es lo que acabas de hacer" –dijo perla decepcionada

Perla voló para arreglar lo que hizo y blu trato de seguirla pero ella intervino

"blu regresa al nido yo tengo que arreglar lo que hiciste" –dijo perla furiosa y decepcionada

"hay blu que acabas de hacer, arruinaste todo" –se murmuro blu a si mismo

Lo que no sabían era que cerca de ahí un tucán observaba todo lo que paso y enseguida comenzó a volar para alcanzar a perla después de un rato la alcanzo a parar para hablar

"perla" –dijo Rafael

"Rafael" dijo perla

"tengo que hablar contigo" –dijo Rafael

"lo siento Rafael pero tengo algo más importante que hacer" –dijo perla

"Esto es más importante que eso es sobre blu" –dijo Rafael

"no quiero hablar de él" –dijo perla apartando su mirada recordando

"quizá hace rato fuiste algo duro con él" –dijo Rafael serio

"como sabes eso" –dijo perla confundida

"lo vi todo y ya se todo lo que paso pero no debiste de tratarlo así el es tu pareja" –dijo Rafael

"Lo que pasa es que nunca hace caso es muy despistado" –dijo perla suspirando

"tal vez tengas razón pero aunque es así el hace todo eso y mucho mas solo para complacerte además apuesto que no era su intención hacer eso quizá tenía algo que decir" –dijo Rafael

"tienes razón lo trate mal" –dijo perla

"pero aun así lo que hizo no se arreglara solo" –dijo perla tristemente

"por qué no le das la oportunidad a blu de arreglar eso" –dijo Rafael

"si eso hare" –dijo perla decidida

**Mientras en el nido de blu**

_(blu eres todo un menso te da una tarea tu amada y tú no la haces bien eres un inútil apuesto que ella sabía eso y que esperaba eso de una mascota… la decepcione y todo por mi torpeza) _–pensó blu

Entonces entro perla al nido buscando a blu

"oh perla yo lo siento por haberte decepcionado y por mi torpeza meterte en problema…" –dijo blu pero fue interrumpido por perla

"no blu no te disculpes yo no te debí decir eso ni tratar de esa forma discúlpame" –dijo perla

"no perla te equivocas yo fui quien arruino todo y quien no hizo las cosas bien pero creo que eso esperabas de una simple mascota torpe y menso" –dijo blu apenado

"está bien blu te perdono pero con una condición" –dijo perla alagada

"que" –dijo blu alegremente

"que tu me perdones a mi" –dijo perla

"sabes que yo siempre te perdonare" –dijo blu cariñosamente

"no sé cómo es que tengo a una ave tan maravillosa" –dijo perla apasionadamente

"no perla al revés, no sé cómo puede ser que una ave como yo este con una ave como tu" –dijo blu románticamente

"te amo blu" –dijo perla

"yo también te amo perla" –dijo blu

Perla se acercó a blu para darle un apasionado beso pero fue interrumpido por sus amigos que observaban todo

"oigan tortolitos pero tenemos cuenta que aclarar" dijo maría

Perla y blu se separaron avergonzados

"perla que es todo esto" –dijo blu

"los traje aquí para que lo arregles amor" –dijo perla

"pero creí que tú lo harías ya que pensabas que lo arruinaría de nuevo" –dijo blu

"no blu yo jamás pensaría eso yo confió en ti" –dijo perla sonriendo

Al escuchar "yo confió en ti" blu se ruborizo

"entonces que fue lo que paso" –dijo Eva

"lo que pa.. so fue que yo… bueno… confundí cartas y las revolví así que me disculpo por si les cause alguna molestia " –dijo blu nervioso

"lo bueno que no paso algo tan grave" –dijo Rafael

"si claro no pasó nada grave" –murmuro nico suspirando

"fue algo agradable pasar un rato con alguien más así nos conocemos mejor" –dijo maría

Las palabras que dijo maría le dieron una idea

_(Convivir con parejas ajenas para conocernos mejor mmm)_ –pensó liz

**FIN  
este fue el primer episodio muy pronto subiré el segundo**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció y algunas ideas de que podrá pasar en otros capítulos: D**

**Dejen reviews**

**ATTE. POKE**


	4. Episodio 2 noche de hembras I

**_Hola a todos aquí poke de nuevo con un nuevo episodio de la serie de rio n.n_**

**Episodio 2: Noche de hembras I**

Una mañana en rio de janeiro un grupo de aves y un perro volvía de la selva en camino hacia la ciudad

"pff que semana" –dijo chen

"no puedo creer que la semana de machos fuera emocionante" –dijo blu

"pues como no iba ser emocionante si es la gran semana" –dijo pedro

"es una sensación anual que disfrutamos" –dijo Nico

"¿lo hacen cada año?" –dijo blu curioso

"¡pues claro!" –dijo Rafael

"y ahora que estas con nosotros harás lo mismo" –dijo pedro

"tenemos que volver a casa ahora" –dijo blu cambiando de tema

"si creo que tienes razón" –dijo Rafael

"pero antes no les gustaría ir al club en la tarde es que deseamos hacer una reunión y tenemos que ir" –afirmo Nico

"claro pero creo que ahora iré a descansar" –dijo blu

**Mientras tanto en el mercado**

En el mercado un ave volaba acercándose a un puesto, pues la ave parecía tener prisa de reunirse con sus amigas.

"hola a todas" –dijo perla emocionada

"hola perla" –dijo Eva "como estas perla" –dijo Liz

"hola amiga" –dijo maría

"¿y ya han vuelto?" –dijo perla cortando los saludos

"pues parece que no pero de seguro están en camino" –dijo Eva

"no puedo creer que blu se allá ido sin avisarme" –dijo perla enojada

"no te preocupes la primera vez que hicieron eso se fueron casi un mes" –dijo Eva familiarizada

"si pero blu no es de esos que se van sin avisar" –dijo perla preocupada

"seguro que fue idea de Rafael" –dijo Eva

"solo espero que estén bien" –dijo perla suspirando

"ya no te preocupes" –dijo maría

"si algo se es que ellos están bien además blu sería incapaz de dejarte sola en la vida" –dijo Liz con firmeza

"eso espero" –dijo perla mirando al cielo

Lejos en el cielo se observa 2 aves que vuelan hacia su dirección acercándose poco a poco

"son pedro y Nico" –dijo maría

"pero donde están los demás" –dijo Eva

"¿les pasaría algo?" –dijo Liz preocupada

_(O no blu…)_ –pensó perla

Nico y pedro se acercaron a ellas

"hola mis damas" –dijo Nico románticamente

"Ya llegaron por quien lloraban" –bromeo pedro

"¿dónde está blu?" –dijo perla preocupada

"¿y Rafael?" –dijo Eva

"ellos fueron a descansar por que se sentían cansados" –dijo Nico

"porque la preocupación" –dijo pedro

"creíamos que paso algo" –dijo perla

"relájense mis damas" –dijo Nico

"si nosotros los machos somos unos depredadores naturales" –dijo pedro con valentía

"iré a ver a blu" –dijo perla

"te acompaño yo también iré a ver a Rafael" –dijo Eva

"bueno adiós nos vemos al rato" –dijo maría

"adiós" –dijo Liz

Las aves despejaron del mercado rumbo a la selva rápidamente

"son hombres mu.. e.. e.. er.. tos" –bromeo pedro

**Minutos después en la selva**

Perla aterrizaba en su nido, mientras en el observaba a blu durmiendo acurrucado

_(Es tan tierno cuando duerme… pero tengo que actuar enojada pues lo que ha hecho no es correcto)_ –pensó perla

Perla salió de su nido buscando una hoja he ir al rio por agua

"bien con esto es suficiente" –dijo perla

Perla volvía a su nido con la hoja con agua en dirección hacia blu entonces perla tomo la hoja y arrojo el agua sobre blu

"¡PE… PERO QUE TE PASA!" –dijo blu espantado

"Por qué te fuiste sin avisar" –dijo perla enojada

"pues yo… quería pasar un rato con amigos además Rafael me dijo que lo entenderías" –dijo blu relajado

"entender que" –dijo perla enojada

"de pasar un rato con ellos" –dijo blu confundido

"¿claro pero te costaba mucho avisar? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? Jamás me lo permitiría si te pasara algo" –dijo perla apuntó de corromper

"no te preocupes yo jamás dejaría que me pasara algo y dejarte sola" –dijo blu tratando de tranquilizarla

Perla abraza a blu llorando en su pecho

"lo siento perla por irme sin avisar" –dijo blu preocupado

"espero que jamás lo vuelvas hacer" –dijo perla tranquilizándose

"te lo prometo" –susurro cerca de perla

Perla se tranquilizó y se acercó a blu dándole un beso de pasión a blu

"y eso que fue" –dijo blu

"te extrañe tanto" –dijo perla con cariño

"yo también te extrañe" –dijo blu

"te amo tan…" –dijo perla pero fue interrumpida por blu devolviéndole el beso

Blu corto el beso al recordar que tenia que ir ala reunión de sus amigos, la actitud pe perla no fue nada positiva de hecho se enfureció

"que fue eso" –dijo perla enfurecida

Blu no puso atención a lo que dijo preocupado que llegaría tarde

"hay no ya es tarde me tengo que ir" –dijo blu preocupado

"blu que fue lo que paso hace un momento" –dijo perla enfurecida

Blu volvió a ignorarla pues seguía pensando que era tarde

"¡BLU!" –dijo perla enfurecida

"lo siento perla pero tengo que ir al club con ellos" –dijo blu

"pero estuviste una semana con ellos y no me dedicas ni un minuto conmigo" –dijo perla enojada

"lo siento pero tengo que ir pero te prometo que solo será un rato además te compensaré toda la noche" –dijo blu

"me lo prometes" –dijo perla

"te lo prometo" –dijo blu

"ok puedes ir pero no olvides tu promesa" –dijo perla

"no quieres ir" –dijo blu

"si creo que te acompañare, tengo que ir a ver a Eva, maría y a Liz" –dijo perla recordando

Las aves salieron de su nido dirigiéndose al club

**Más tarde en el club**

Blu y perla se acercaban al club mientras aterrizando cerca de ahí, afuera del club estaban las amigas de perla esperándola

"bueno te espero aquí afuera blu" –dijo perla

"ok solo será un rato vuelvo de inmediato" –dijo blu

"está bien pero no olvides tu promesa" –dijo perla

"jamás la olvidare" –dijo blu

Blu entraba al club mientras que perla se acercaba a sus amigas saludándolas

"hola que hacen" –dijo perla

"hola perla estamos haciendo una reunión" –dijo liz con felicidad

"una reunión" –dijo perla

"si, como ellos hicieron una fiesta de machos nosotros decidimos hacer una noche de hembras" –dijo Eva alegre

"¿vas a participar?" –dijo maría

"no lo sé quizá a blu no le guste además me prometió que" –dijo perla pero fue interrumpida por Eva

"perla pero blu se fue sin avisarte además te lo mereces, no creo que le importe si no pasas una noche con él" –dijo Eva

"el entenderá" –dijo maría

"está bien pero no cometeré el mismo error que blu le iré avisar" –dijo perla

"esa es mi amiga" –dijo maría

Mientras en la reunión de los machos había acabado y blu decidió no hacer esperar más a su compañera dirigiéndose afuera del club

"hola perla estas lista" –dijo blu

"bueno blu… es que yo… he decidido pasar la noche con Eva Liz y maría" –dijo perla indecisa

"pero pensé que íbamos a pasarla juntos" –dijo blu

"así era pero se presentó esto además deseo pasar un rato con ellas" –dijo perla decidida

"está bien lo entiendo" –dijo blu comprendiendo

"espero y no te enfades" –dijo perla

"claro que no, yo sé que necesitas tiempo con tus amigas además creo que es justo además me alegra que me ellas avisado y no cometer lo que yo hice" –dijo blu orgulloso

"gracias blu" –dijo perla

"te extrañare" –dijo blu

"yo igual pero solo es una noche" –dijo perla apasionada

Blu le da un beso para recordarla toda la noche para no sentirse vacío ni extrañarla tanto pero fue interrumpido por Eva

"perla tenemos que preparar la noche" –dijo Eva

"si claro" –dijo perla avergonzada

"creo que es hora de irme" –dijo perla

"te esperare en el nido mañana" –dijo blu

"adiós amor" –dijo perla

"adiós perla" –dijo blu apasionado

Perla se dirigió con sus amigas y fueron hacia la selva para preparar la gran noche de hembras

"oye blu que planeas hacer" –dijo una voz al fondo

"¡eh!" –dijo blu

Era Nico quien había preguntado acercándose junto con Rafael y pedro

"pues yo planeaba ir a casa a esperar a perla hasta mañana" –dijo blu

"y por qué no vienes con nosotros tenemos algo que hacer" –dijo pedro

"¿que planean hacer?" –dijo blu preocupado

"algo que te fascinara" –dijo chen

"presiento que algo me pasara" –dijo blu

"tu tranqui blu estamos en rio nada te puede pasar" –dijo pedro

"con unos amigos como ustedes cualquier cosa podría pasar" –dijo blu nervioso

**Mientras tanto en el nido de Liz**

"Todo listo para la gran noche" –dijo maría

"si solo falta algo importante" –dijo Eva con una sonrisa picarona

"eso me encargué yo hace rato" –dijo Liz respondiendo la sonrisa a Eva

"¿que planean?" –dijo perla despistada

"una sorpresa" –dijo maría

"pues díganme" –dijo perla

"por algo es una sorpresa" –dijo maría con cara de ¬¬

"no me gusta que me oculten cosas" –dijo perla

"muy pronto sabrás mientras empecemos la noche con un juego" –dijo Liz

"está bien" –dijo perla

_(Que estarán tramando)_ –pensó perla tratando de adivinar que era

**Mientras con los machos**

"¡QUE! No hare eso, para nada, olvídenlo" –dijo blu furioso

"vamos blu, será divertido además no te da curiosidad" –dijo chen

"claro que no, debemos respetar además si se dan cuenta nos matarían" –dijo blu

"no se darán cuenta blu no seas aguafiestas" –dijo Rafael

"será divertido y será para disfrutar" –dijo pedro

"no lo sé… no creo que sea correcto" –dijo blu

"blu solo será para asegurar a nuestras compañeras" –dijo chen

"ellas confían en nosotros y si nos descubren jamás nos volverán a confiar" –dijo blu indeciso

"será para protegerlas, así si pasa algo sabremos que paso" –dijo Nico astuto

"está bien pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto" –dijo blu afirmando

"me alegra que aceptaras" –dijo Rafael

"pues no me alegra a mí para nada" –dijo blu decepcionado

"no te preocupes blu estás haciendo lo correcto" –dijo Nico

"pues a mí no me lo parece" –dijo blu

Sus amigos notaron que blu estaba algo decaído pues no le pareció la idea pero ellos solo trataban de animarlo y divertirse pero fue interrumpido por un problema

"hay un problema" –dijo pedro

"¿cuál pedro?" –dijo Nico

"¿cómo sabremos qué pasa en la reunión de ellas?" –dijo pedro

Al escuchar esto blu se le vino una idea en la mente

"tengo la solución" –dijo blu

"cual" –dijo Rafael

"espérenme aquí voy por algo" –dijo blu

De inmediatamente blu salió volando a gran velocidad

"¿a dónde va?" –dijo Nico

**Mientras en el nido de Liz**

"estoy muy cansada creo que es hora de descansar" –dijo perla exhausta

"¿que? Pero si acaba de iniciar la noche aún hay más" –dijo Eva

"¿mas?" –dijo perla _(me quiero morir)_ –pensó perla cansada

**Volvemos en el club**

Blu volvía al club hacia sus amigos con una caja en sus garras emocionado

"blu que traes ahí" –dijo chen curioso

"traigo un regalo que me dio linda hace mucho que aún conserva ella" –dijo blu

"¿Qué es? Y ¿Cómo nos ayudara con nuestro problema?" –dijo Rafael

"pues es un juego de espías" –dijo blu

"¿de espías?" –dijo Nico

"¿si de espías acaso no saben que es un espía?" –pregunto blu

"no ¿Qué es? –dijo pedro

"es una persona que con algún interés se dedica a conseguir información secreta" –dijo blu inteligentemente

"eso es lo que desean hacer y no saben cómo se llamaba" –dijo blu enojado

"pero no tratamos de sacar ninguna información" –dijo Nico

"de todos modos es malo lo que planean hacer" –dijo blu enfurecido

"bueno, bueno y como esto nos va ayudar" –dijo pedro

Blu abrió la caja y saco de ella una radio (tipo walkie talkie) y un micro micrófono

"con esto alguien puede ponérselo y los demás pueden escuchar lo que dice con esto (señalando el micro micrófono primero y luego la radio) –dijo blu

"es perfecto con esto podemos escuchar todo" –dijo chen

"pero aún hay un problema" –dijo Rafael

"¿cual?" –dijo blu

"¿quién se infiltrara en la fiesta?" –dijo Rafael

"tienes razón" –dijo blu

"lo tengo" –dijo pedro

"¿Qué?" –dijo blu

Pedro miro a blu muy picaron

"presiento algo malo" –dijo blu preocupado

**Mientras en el nido de Liz**

"oye hace cuanto llamaste para que vinieran" –le pregunto Eva a Liz

"no te preocupes no tardan en llegar" –dijo Liz

"quien viene" –pregunto perla extrañada

"es la sorpresa" –dijo maría

"cero de sorpresas hablen ahora" –dijo perla

"ok. Ok si insistes, pues llamamos a unos bailarines" –dijo Liz picarona  
"¡QUE!" –dijo perla

"tranquila perla solo es diversión" –dijo Eva

"diversión? Si blu se entera de que pasa esto seguro no me perdona" –dijo perla aferrada

"no te preocupes no se enterara" –dijo maría

"si y solo es diversión" –dijo Eva

"no lo puedo hacer esto a blu" –dijo perla molesta

"no te preocupes solo bailaran con nosotros" –dijo Liz

"espero y que estés diciendo la verdad" –dijo perla tranquilizada

"si perla ya no te estreses, diviértete" –dijo Eva

_(Solo espero y que blu no se entere) _–pensó perla

**Mientras en el club**

"¡YO NO HARE ESO!" –grito blu enojado

"por qué no" –dijo Rafael

"están locos no funcionara además si lo descubren me mataran y cocinaran blu a la mexicana" –dijo blu enojado

"Lo que dices solo son puras vaciladas" –dijo Rafael

"me reconocerán inmediatamente" –dijo blu

"tranquis para eso pedro y yo estamos aquí" –afirmo dominio Nico

"si ellos son perfectos maquillando" –dijo chen

"¿enserio?" –dijo blu extrañado

"si somos profesionales" –dijo pedro

Blu estaba algo extrañado que sus amigos supieran maquillar, pues para el era algo extraño pero lo ignoro por la preocupación del plan de sus amigos

"vamos blu solo te maquillamos, te cambiamos de color y serás una guacamaya y podrás entrar a la party, no te reconocerán después de que te maquillen" –dijo Rafael

"no lo sé… además no veo que ustedes estén apoyando al plan" –dijo blu indeciso

"si pasa algo entraremos en acción" –dijo chen

"Nosotros confiamos que si pasa algo sabremos que nuestras amadas estarán protegidas por ti mientras llegamos" –dijo Rafael

"está bien pero no me parece la idea al 100%" –dijo blu preocupado

**¿Qué pasara en la fiesta de hembras?**

**¿Funcionara el plan de ellos?**

**¿Descubrirán a blu en su plan de espía?**

**¿Blu se enterara del secreto de perla?**

**¿Por qué Nico y pedro saben maquillar?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente parte de Noches de hembras II muy**

**Pronto la subiré estén atentos**

**Dejen reviews y opinen, comenten que les pareció**

**ATTE: POKE **

**:P :3**


	5. Episodio 2 Noche de hembras II

**Primero que nada quiero decir que me da emoción que a varios les allá gustado mi fic, me causa emoción además agradecer a los que dan su opinión y esto me alegra que den su crítica y mencionarme en que debería cambiar y que estaría mejor además me gustaría mejorar y continuar con esto pues como todos ustedes disfruto escribir acerca de mi película favorita :D**

La noche transcurrió en punto de las 9:00 pm, la fiesta iba bien conforme a lo que planearon las aves pues para ellas una velada entre amigas era algo maravilloso que planeaban disfrutar pero en ese momento llegaron 2 aves aterrizando en el nido de Liz y por su aspecto eran aves realmente atractivas.

"si por fin llegaron" –anuncio Liz mientras volteaba hacia sus amigas

"la verdad yo no me siento tan cómoda con esto" –dijo perla tratando de escaparse de ese asunto sintiendo un poco mal

"tranquila solo es por una noche además solo lo hacemos por diversión y bailar no pasara nada más" –dijo Eva tratando de tranquilizar a perla

"vamos perla anímate hoy es día de diversión" –dijo maría acercándose a perla para tranquilizarla

"si tal vez tengas razón" –dijo perla mientras levantaba la mirada con una sonrisa

"bueno pues que esperamos bailemos" –grito Liz mientras volaba alegremente por el nido

_(Que sería yo sin mis amigas y su apoyo) _–pensó perla mientras veía como volaba Liz de alegría

Las aves pasaba bien su velada a justamente pero jamás pensaron que un hecho intervendría en su velada muy pronto…

**Mientras cerca del club**

"oye blu no te muevas tanto" –dijo nico con el maquillaje en la mano

"si blu estas peor que cuando vino con nosotros Eva a darle un retoque" bromeo pedro mientras trataba de pintar a blu

"espera ¿qué dijiste?" –pregunto Rafael con un tono serio viendo como maquillaban a blu

"no lo sé pedro quizá a blu no le quede el amarillo canario" –dijo nico mientras observaba a blu"

"tienes razón nico sus ojos marrones no quedan con su plumaje amarillo" –dijo pedro analizando de pieza a cabeza a blu

"lo tengo" –dijo pedro volando hacia el club trayendo maquillaje rosa

"eso es lo que estaba pensando" –dijo nico mientras tomaba el maquillaje rosa

"esperen, esperen. Como que el rosa no me queda" –dijo blu tratando de evitar lo inevitable

"vamos blu nosotros somos unos profesionales hasta la ave más desalineada la corregimos" –dijo nico con un tono apasionado moviendo su chapa de refresco

"¡HEY! –dijo blu pero fue interrumpido por nico y pedro que lo tomaron bruscamente empezando a cambiar de color su plumaje

"perfecto" –dijo nico con una gota de orgullo en su lagrimal

"¡oh blu! Casi no te reconozco" –dijo Rafael impresionando inspeccionando a blu de pieza a cabeza

"blu estas tan bella que no me importaría subir de nivel" –bromeo pedro tratando de poner ambiente

"tranquilo mi pedro tenemos que entrenar a blu" –dijo nico cambiando el tema de pedro

"¿entrenar?" –dijo blu confundido

"si claro blu, no puedes ir así nada mas como si fueras blu" –dijo chen

"lo arruinarías todo" –alarmo nico diciéndole a blu su equivocación

"ya entendí pero que tengo que hacer" –dijo blu curioso

"bueno primero que nada las mujeres son seguras nada de ponerte nervioso" –dijo Nico firmemente

"si además ellas se cuentan todo y nada se ocultan así que no trates de guardar secretos" –dijo pedro amenazando

"tranquilo no te preocupes he estado tanto con perla que ya sé cómo son sus actitudes no creo que necesitemos este entrenamiento" –dijo blu

"solo una última cosa" –dijo Nico recordando lo que quería decir

"¿Qué cosa? –dijo blu poniendo atención a las palabras que dirá Nico

"para nada te acerques al agua pues si no el maquillaje se despintaría mostrando tu color original de tu plumaje mostrando de verdad quien eres" –Nico le advirtió a blu con un tono muy serio

"si claro no te preocupes nada va salir mal" –dijo blu _(o eso espero) _termino su frase pensándola

"bueno blu ahora como usamos esto" –dijo Rafael mientras sostenía el radio

"tranquilo solo lo prendo y listo, ahora todo lo que diga cerca del micrófono automáticamente se oirá aquí" –respondió blu mientras prendía la radio y tomo el micrófono

"entonces iniciemos" –dijo nico

"espera pero el micrófono no se verá muy sospechoso" –dijo chen mientras veía el micrófono en el pecho de blu

"tienes razón se nota como si fuera un bicho" –respondió blu mirando su pecho

"lo tengo" –dijo nico volando hacia un matorral de flores cortando una y volviendo con ellos

"toma y oculta el micrófono en la flor" –dijo nico a blu dándole la flor

"que buena idea" le dijo pedro a nico

"esperen antes de irme quiero enseñarles mi voz de hembra" –les dijo blu con nervios

"si muéstrala" –dijo Rafael retando a blu

*sonidos de forzando garganta y tos* "hola chicos un placer conocerlos" –dijo blu afeminado

"whuau tu voz es hermosa como la de un ángel" –divagaba pedro

"oye pedro estas bien" –dijo chen aterrorizado por su mirada perdida

"eres tan hermosa" –dijo pedro apasionado

En ese momento Rafael golpeo a pedro

"pedro solo es blu reacciona" –dijo nico mientras sacudía a pedro

"¿que? Así este yo… solo divagaba" –dijo pedro muy apenando bajando poco a poco la mirada

"bueno ya es hora de ir" –dijo blu con confianza

"ok inicia la noche de los machos" –dijo chen con rudeza

Blu despego con dirección al nido de Liz para unirse a la fiesta mientras los demás se ponían cómodos alrededor de la radio

_(no sé cómo es que llegue a esto… lo que voy hacer es incorrecto la verdad yo no quería pero tal vez tengan razón ellos un macho que se preocupa por su amada haría lo que sea ¿pero enserio le quitaría la confianza? Eso no me agrada para nada pero debo seguir) _–pensó blu volando por la selva

Blu ya estaba cerca del nido, se podría escuchar la música y las risas. Blu sabía bien que estaba ya cerca entonces se preparó y entro al nido

"disculpen chicas yo pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si" –decía blu afeminado pero al notar 2 machos bailando con perla se lanzó rápidamente hacia uno

"aléjate de ella" –dijo blu afeminado

"quien es ella" –dijo perla asustada

"no lo sé, entro de la nada" –dijo Eva alarmada

"QUITENMELA" –gritaba con horror el bailarín

(Radio: "hay no blu que haces" –dijo Rafael "lo arruinaras todo" –dijo nico)

"oye suéltalo" –le decían a blu afeminado

Después de varios intentos separaron a blu del bailarín

"oye ¿estás loca?" –pregunto perla neurótica

"lo siento es que pensé que te estaba atacando" –dijo blu afeminado tratando de excusarse

"atacándome? Estaba bailando conmigo" –respondió perla enojada

"tranquila perla solo fue un error y ella quiso ayudarte aunque estaba equivocada" –dijo maría tranquilizando a perla

"tienes razón creo que me debo disculpar" –dijo perla avergonzada

"oye disculpa por gritarte y enfadarme es que seguía en shock" –dijo perla disculpándose

"tranquila no te preocupes fue mi error" –dijo blu afeminado

"bueno está bien pero me presento, yo soy perla mucho gusto" –dijo perla cordialmente

"A que gusto yo soy bluuu… berta, si bluberta" –dijo blu nervioso por casi arruinar el plan

"bluberta? Curioso nombre" –dijo perla sospechando

_(o no creo que me descubrió… este es mi fin) _pensaba blu nervioso

"pues un gusto bluberta" –dijo perla con una sonrisa

"a gracias igualmente" –dijo bluberta aliviado

"te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Eva, Liz y María" –dijo Perla señalando a sus 3 amigas

"que gusto conocerla" –dijo bluberta

"bueno y que te trae por aquí" –pregunto Eva

"pues volaba por aquí y vi que había gritos y pensé lo peor entrando inmediatamente aquí viendo una escena pensando otra cosa" –dijo blu mientras bajaba la cabeza

"oye me disculpo por lo que hice hace rato" –dijo bluberta apenado

"no te preocupes ya paso" –dijo perla agradablemente

Entonces poco a poco blu digo bluberta xD se fue acercando poco a poco a perla dispuesto a besarla pero perla noto eso y se puso muy incomoda

"¡hey! disculpa" –dijo perla incomoda

"¡oh! Disculpa yo pensé… que tu… que, nada olvídalo" –dijo bluberta nervioso por lo que casi hace

_(nota mental: No besar a perla mientras soy bluberta)_ –pensó bluberta nervioso

"viste lo que quería hacer" –susurro Liz a maría

"no lo puedo creer" –le respondió susurrando

"eh… ok, mis amigas querían saber si tu quisieras pasar un rato con nosotras" –dijo perla en shock e incomoda

"si claro por qué no" –dijo bluberta muy nervioso

"entonces ya está" –dijo perla con voz fría

"pues que esperamos continuemos con la diversión" –dijo Liz tratando de matar el momento incomodo

"si continuemos" –dijo Eva

(Radio: "no puedo creer que la allá librado" –dijo chen)

(Radio: "te lo dije que si podría, me debes un mango grande" –dijo pedro)

(Radio: "sinceramente pensé que no podría, pff luego te lo daré" –dijo Nico)

La fiesta continuo, las aves se divertían, jugaban y se relajaban en toda la noche estuvieron felices pero su nueva integrante no les gustaba su actitud ni menos como no se separaba de perla como si se dedicara a que nadie se acerque

"oye cuéntanos más de ti" –dijo perla curiosa con su nueva amiga

"contarles de mí? Bueno yo vengo de…" –dijo bluberta nervioso por no saber que contar

_(Desean saber de mí pero ¿qué les cuento? ¡Ya se! Les contare mi vida pero versión mujer) _–pensó blu

"pues yo soy de aquí" –dijo bluberta muy nervioso

"¿de aquí? Jamás te había visto" –dijo Eva

"lo que pasa es que me secuestraron y termine en Perú con una familia" –dijo bluberta aliviado

"whuau Perú" –dijo maría

"como a blu" –dijo perla

"ósea que eres una mascota" –dijo Liz

"¡ave de compañía!" –dijo bluberta enojada

"igualito a él" –dijo perla

"a quien te refieres" –dijo bluberta astuto

"a blu mi parej…" –dijo perla mientras estaba sorprendida por el relato de bluberta

Pero fue interrumpida por Eva

Lo que pasa que él también le sucedió casi lo mismo que a ti e igual es una mascot… digo ave de compañía" –dijo Eva

"¿oh enserio? Me gustaría conocerlo, me encantaría hablar con él pues parece ser una ave muy simpática y linda" –dijo bluberta muy romántica

"si lo es" –dijo perla celosa

"apuesto que congeniaría mucho con él" –dijo bluberta pero blu ya no resistía estaba a punto de explotar de risa

Perla quería lanzarse sobre ella pero si lo hiciera sus amigas que pensarían quizá ella solo quiere un amigo con quien congeniar así que se tranquilizo

"y que haces por aquí" –dijo perla para cambiar el tema

"pues vine a conocer a un chico…" –dijo bluberta

_(¡Aun chico! Espero y que no hable de blu)_ –pensó perla furiosa

"oh enserio que romántico" –dijo maría

"si pero quería conocer alguien como yo pero mencionaron a alguien igual a mi así que si nos les molesta me lo podrían" –decía bluberta pero fue interrumpida por perla

"lo siento pero él ya está conmigo" –dijo perla secamente

"oh yo lo siento pensé que él estaba libre"-dijo bluberta apenada pero por dentro blu estaba muerto de risa y había llegado al punto que deseaba

"no te preocupes ya encontraras a tu pareja" –dijo Eva tratando de disculparse por la actitud de perla

"no era mi intensión causar molestias" –dijo bluberta tratando de corregir lo que había causado

"no te preocupes tu no sabías que él estaba con perla" –dijo maría acercándose a bluberta

"Por qué no continuamos bailando con los bailarines" –dijo Liz

"si claro, de todos modos ya los pagamos usémoslos" –respondía Eva mientras tomaba a bluberta y la llevaba hacia la pista

Cuando paso esto perla observo detrás de bluberta un pedazo de tono azul, se asombró tanto que trataba de averiguar ese asunto. Perla se acercó a la espalda de bluberta para examinarla mejor y descubrió que el tono rosa era maquillaje y que en realidad era azul

_(Imposible no puede ser azul y ¿por qué se maquillaría? ¡Espera un momento! No puede ser, no creo que lo haya hecho pero no hay otra cosa) –_pensó perla sorprendida

"perla vendrás a bailar" –dijo María llamando a perla a la pista

"ya voy" –dijo perla mientras caminaba hacia la pista "esto lo voy averiguar" –susurro perla

Bluberta, Eva, Liz, María y Perla bailaban con alegría y pasión excepto perla que no le quitaba la mirada a bluberta pues sabía algo y lo quería demostrar

"saben podemos salir al rio a darnos un chapuzón" –dijo perla tratando de tirarle el teatro a bluberta

"¡si! Es buena idea" –dijo Liz

"pues vamos" –dijo María

_(Hay no esto no puede estar pasando) _–pensó blu preocupado

"vamos bluberta tú también" –dijo perla con una actitud tranquila

"si ya voy" –dijo bluberta nerviosa

Perla se acercó a bluberta forzándola a que valla

"vamos será divertido" –dijo perla mientras empujaba poco a poco a bluberta

Las demás aves ya estaban en el rio disfrutando del agua

"vamos perla y bluberta entren" –dijo maría a lo lejos en el rio

"Tal vez yo no deba entrar…" –dijo bluberta pero fue interrumpida por perla

"nada de pero vamos las 2" –dijo perla insistiendo

"no creo que deba estar aquí" –dijo bluberta nerviosa

En ese momento perla empujo a bluberta cayendo de inmediato al rio sin darle tiempo de volar hundiéndose hasta el fondo pero antes la flor que tenía puesta voló hacia perla

"¡PERLA POR QUE HICISTE ESO!" –grito Eva sorprendida por la actitud de perla

"ya verán por qué" –dijo perla decidida

Empieza emerger una ave del fondo del rio poco apoco

"¿blu? –dijeron en coro las aves excepto perla

(Radio: "¡oh no blu está en problemas" –dijo Rafael)

(Radio: "que hacemos" –dijo Nico preocupado)

"no lo puedo creer" –dijo maría enojada

"pero por que ha hecho esto" –dijo Eva

Perla miro la flor y noto el micrófono que tenia

"no está solo en esto" –susurro perla

"¡vamos blu tienes algo que explicar!" –grito Eva

Perla apago el micrófono pero no sin antes de escuchar algo último que pasó en la conversación

(Radio: "he… no era… mi intensión hacer esto yo solo" –dijo blu nervioso)

(Radio:" tú qué? –dijo Liz enojada)

(Radio "he yo… he yo…" –dijo blu nervioso)

(Radio: "atrápenlo" –dijo maría)

(Radio: "no por favor no" –dijo blu aterrorizado")

(Radio: …..)

**Fin de la transmisión**

"que hacemos" –dijo Rafael alterado

"pues quizá no le pase nada esperémoslo aquí" –dijo pedro atemorizado mientras se hacía para atrás poco a poco

"dejaremos a blu con ellas" –dijo chen preocupado deteniendo a pedro

"pero si vamos no cambiaremos nada lo hecho, hecho esta" –dijo Nico

"debemos asumir lo que nosotros causamos" –dijo Rafael tratando de convencer a los demás

"si tienes razón, no dejaremos a blu solo debemos que asumir nuestro erro…" –dijo chen pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido pues parecía que era la radio que volvía la transmisión

(Radio: "no podemos hacer eso" –dijo perla casi a romper a lágrimas)

(Radio: "lo sentimos perla pero hemos votado y tal vez sea muy cruel pero una decisión es decisión" –dijo Eva con voz triste)

(Radio: "nos duele más a nosotras que a ti" –dijo maría)

(Radio: "saben que están a punto de quitarle la vida a una ave" .dijo perla llorando)

"¡no! blu" –grito pedro asustado y preocupado por lo que planean hacerle

"pero como es que planean hacer eso" –dijo Rafael

Chen iba decir algo pero continúo la transmisión

(Radio: "tal vez tengan razón, pero no quiero no ser nada de esto" –lloraba perla mientras decía)

(Radio: "lo lamentamos perla algún día lo entenderás" –dijo Liz triste)

"tenemos que detenerlas!" –dijo Rafael tenso volando hacia el nido de Liz

"vamos rápido sigamos a Rafael" –grito Nico mientras él y las demás aves seguían a Rafael volando hacia el nido de Liz

En el camino el grupo de aves vieron a las hembras con un costal cerca de un acantilado

"¡ahí están!" –grito Rafael volando hacia ellas

"deténganlas" –dijo chen siguiendo a Rafael

"no creo llegar" –dijo pedro tratando de volar lo más rápido posible

Las aves casi llegaban pero fue demasiado tarde, ante ellos contemplaban como lanzaban el costal hacia el risco cayendo al fondo

"¡BLU!" –dijo Rafael Sollozando

"¡lo lamentamos blu jamás debimos meterte en esto!" –dijo pedro lamentándose bajando la mirada

"esto fue nuestra culpa" –dijo Nico con remordimiento

"como pudieron hacer esto" –dijo Pedro hablándoles a las hembras

"el no tenía la culpa" –dijo Nico sintiéndose culpable

"el tan solo quería protegerlas y ustedes le agradecen con esto" –dijo pedro casi gritando con odio y rencor

Las aves no hacían caso a ninguna respuesta de los machos como si no les afectara nada de lo que habían dicho

"se quedaran calladas como si nada paso, no sentirán ni pena por lo que le hicieron a nuestro amigo emplumado azul" –dijo Nico llorando

Las hembras empezaron a reír sin parar burlándose de ellos

"y así le agradecen burlándose de él, no puedo creer lo que veo. No de ustedes, no de ti perla el tanto te amaba y no lo protegiste no se quien son" –dijo Rafael apunto de volar pero fue detenido por una ala azul que provenía de atrás de los machos

"¡Blu!" –gritaron los machos

"un fantasma" –dijo pedro casi dándole un infarto cubriéndose con Nico

"¿Qué? No soy yo chicos blu estoy vivo" –dijo blu riéndose

"no habías muerto" –dijo chen confundido mirando a blu

"claro que no" –dijo blu para luego reírse de ellos

"estoy confundido" –dijo Nico

"verán yo les explicare" –dijo perla mientras caminaba a la bolita de los machos

"sabíamos que blu no estaba solo en esto y que el jamás se le ocurriría una idea tan genial pero ofensiva" –dijo perla explicándoles a los demás

"oye" –dijo blu ofendido

"lo siento amor pero sabes que te amo" –dijo perla con cariño

"ha, gracias" –dijo blu con un tono tierno

"y que él sería incapaz de hacer esto y menos a mí pero solo lo haría si alguien lo convenciera o si le digieran que sería para bien nuestro" –dijo Eva acercándose al grupo

"entonces perla se le ocurrió un plan apagando el micrófono y decirnos" –dijo una voz al fondo, era liz

"Así que nos organizamos y convencimos a blu de ayudar" –dijo maría cerrando el círculo de aves

**_Flashback oculto_**

_"__esto es un micrófono" –susurro perla mientras observaba el micrófono_

_"__entonces no está solo en esto" susurro perla mientras apagaba el micrófono_

_Perla volteo a ver a blu pero sus amigas ya lo tenía atrapado en una rama amarrado_

_"__debo saber la verdad" –dijo perla decidida acercándose con sus amigas_

_"__vamos blu habla" –dijo Eva enfadada_

_"__pues yo… solo quería protegerlas"_

_"__¿Protegernos? ¿De qué?" –dijo Liz enfadada_

_"__pues Rafael me di…" –dijo blu sin pensar en lo que dijo_

_"__¡Rafael está en esto" –dijo Eva más enojada_

_"__bien hecho blu eres un tonto, tonto, tonto" –se dijo así mismo blu_

_"__ellos solo querían que estuvieran bien" –dijo blu tratando de arreglar lo que dijo_

_"__debí imaginarme que él estaba detrás de esto" –dijo Eva decepcionada_

_"__no, el solo quería saber que no les pasara nada" –dijo blu_

_"__¿y cómo haría eso?" –dijo María_

_"__con esto" –se oyó una voz que venía de atrás era perla_

_"__es un micrófono" –dijo perla mostrando el micrófono_

_"__¿Qué es esto? –dijo Eva_

_Perla le dio la misma explicación que le dio blu a sus amigos al finalizar blu quedo sorprendido_

_"__perla ¿tu como" –dijo blu impresionado pero fue interrumpido por perla_

_"__blu no eres el único que estudia" –dijo perla con una risa coqueta_

_"__perla me sorprendes cada día más" –dijo blu sorprendido alagando a perla_

_"__hay blu eres tan…" –decía perla enamorada pero fue interrumpida por maría_

_"__perla recuerda lo que tu amado hizo" –dijo maría enojada_

_"__si pero de seguro hay una razón, demos una oportunidad de hablar" –dijo perla comprendiendo a blu_

_"__está bien" –dijo Eva también comprendiéndolo_

_Todas voltearon a blu al esperar que decía_

_"__pues después de que se fueron, los machos y yo nos organizamos para espiarlas (esta última palabra la dijo con dificultad) para asegurar de que no les pase nada y me infiltre a su fiesta por si pasaba algo ellos escucharían y vendrían a toda velocidad" –termino el relato de blu_

_"__pues si pasaba algo por que no vinieron a defenderte" –dijo Liz astuta_

_"__porque yo apague el micrófono" –dijo perla interviniendo_

_"__entonces es por eso que no vinieron" –dijo blu tranquilizándose pensando que sus amigos lo dejarían solo_

_"__si pero de seguro si lo prendo escucharan y vendrán inmediato" –dijo perla frustrada_

_"__espera un momento tengo un plan" –dijo Eva_

**_Fin de flashback_**

"y así es como planeamos hacerles creer que castigaríamos a blu" –dijo Eva

"pe.. pe… ro ¿Por qué?" –dijo Rafael

"por usar a blu así" –dijo Liz

"no es correcto lo que hicieron" –dijo Perla

"pero ellos no tuvieron tanta culpa, yo debí oponerme pero acepte con el fin de apoyar" –dijo blu defendiendo a sus amigos

"pero tienen razón blu nosotros te obligamos" –dijo Nico apenado

"pero en realidad yo pude haberme negado pero algo en mi quiso seguir" –dijo blu confundido por la experiencia

"espero que no lo vuelvan a hacer" –dijo Eva

"lo sentimos" –dijeron en coro los machos

"no crean que se han salvado" –dijo maría

"ya es un poco tarde creo que es hora de irnos" –dijo Liz

"tienes razón" –dijo Eva "Rafael vámonos ya y rápido" –dijo Eva regañando a Rafael como ave pequeña

"ahora si estas en problemas Rafael" –dijo Nico "exacto" –respondió pedro riéndose los 2

"ni crean que ustedes se salvan" –dijo Liz "vámonos de inmediato Nico y pedro" –dijo Liz con voz firme "y mañana nada de club"

"pero no puedes" –dijo Nico

Liz se quedó con una mirada de pocas pulgas

"ok pedro vámonos" –dijo Nico "si vámonos ya" –respondió pedro aterrorizado

"nos vemos" –dijo Liz mientras llevaba a Nico y pedro como aves pequeñas

Entonces era turno de maría

"¡chen!" –grito maría

"oh no" –dijo chen aterrorizado

"vámonos al nido" –dijo maría casi golpeándolo

"ya voy querida" –dijo chen arrepintiéndose

"nada de querida" –dijo maría mientras se alejaban de ahí

"está bien amor" –se oyó a lo lejos que dijo chen para después desaparecer de la vista

Pues solo quedaba nuestra pareja favorita, blu esperaba lo peor de todos sus amigos pensaba que sería el más afectado, solo esperaba un golpe o un castigo pero no fue así

"bueno blu creo que es hora de ir al nido" –dijo perla relajada volando hacia su nido

Blu no podía creérselo no estalló la bomba la había librado no estaba castigado no estaba nada

"si querida" –dijo blu mientras seguía a perla

**Nido de blu y Perla**

Aterrizaban en su nido y blu decidió ir a dormir pues fue una larga noche

"bueno perla creo que iré a descansar pues fue una larga noche para mi" –dijo blu mientras bostezaba

"no tan rápido blu" –dijo perla con un tono regañón deteniendo a blu

"aun no has aprendido tu lección" –dijo perla mirando seriamente a blu

"pero tú sabes que yo solo quería protegerte" –dijo blu tratando de librarse

"no creas que me he olvidado lo que me hiciste en la fiesta blu o prefieres que te llame bluberta" –dijo perla regañando a blu

"¡ahí no!" –dijo blu asustado

"ahí sí" –dijo perla con firmeza

"¡Tyler Blu gunderson estas castigado" –dijo perla finalizando el regaño de blu

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" –grito blu por la decisión de perla

**FIN**

**Este fue el segundo episodio muy pronto subiré el tercero**

**Espero y que les haya gustado :P**

**ATTE POKE**


	6. Episodio 3 El detective I

Un día nuevo llegaba a la selva tropical de rio de janeiro entrando los primeros rayos de sol despertando a aves que dormían en sus nidos incluyendo a 2 aves peculiares

"que hermosa mañana" –dijo blu mientras bostezaba

Volteo a ver a su amada que reposaba en su pecho y noto que ella seguía dormida tranquilamente

"igual que perla" –susurrando menciono blu mientras noto que ella poco a poco habría sus ojos

"buenos días blu" –dijo perla mientras se despabilaba

"buenos días perla" –dijo blu contemplándola

De inmediatamente perla se levantó apresurándose para salir por el desayuno

"oye ¿cuál es la prisa?" –pregunto blu al notar que ella estaba acarreada

"este… no ninguna solo que yo…. Tengo algo que hacer" –dijo perla algo nerviosa por lo que le pregunto blu

Blu noto el tono en cómo le contesto y empezó a sospechar pero no quería ponerla más nerviosa aunque él quería saber cuál era el problema que ponía nerviosa a su pareja

"entonces creo que yo iré a asearme" –dijo blu mientras salía rumbo al rio que estaba cerca de su nido

_(pfff por poco, creo que debo ser más cuidadosa) _–pensó perla mientras veía como salía blu del nido

Blu empezó bañarse pero después de un rato se acercó perla rápidamente

"blu tengo que salir te veré más tarde" –dijo perla apresurada por irse

"pero no hemos desayunado" –menciono blu al notar que ella parecía apresurada

"a este… yo ya desayune pero te deje frutas en el nido" –respondió perla tratando de librarse de las sospechas de blu

"¡oh! ya veo entonces después desayune" –dijo blu triste bajando la mirada

Perla noto la decepción de blu pero ella tenía un compromiso que debía cumplir

"nos vemos amor" –dijo perla mientras se acercaba para darle un beso de despedida a blu, blu a notar esto se alegró pero duro por poco pues perla al notar que se le iba el tiempo se retiró del beso volando acelerando su vuelo

"lo siento blu me tengo que ir" –dijo perla mientras se alejaba

"pero que te está pasando perla" –susurro blu decepcionado mientras veía como perla se alejaba

Blu al terminar de asearse voló a su nido dispuesto a desayunar, blu tomo algunas frutas y mientras las comía pensaba lo que había ocurrido

_(Últimamente estos 4 días el comportamiento de perla es el mismo, me estará ocultando algo? No creo somos pareja y nos contamos todo pero por que la prisa de irse inmediatamente… estoy seguro que me oculta algo ¡oh no! ¿Y si ya no siente lo mismo por mí y tenga a alguien más? Eso explica mucho de su comportamiento… no blu como crees ella es y siempre será fiel jamás me haría eso o quizá eso es lo que yo pienso, ¡ya se! hoy descubriré lo que me oculta y estoy decidido pero y si estoy equivocado entonces habré acabado con la confianza y no habrá paso hacia atrás, que dilema solo espero saber lo que estoy haciendo) _–pensó blu mientras terminaba su desayuno y salía a un paseo para despejar ideas

_(Tal vez debería confiar en ella y no hacer eso probablemente sea lo correcto en todo cas..) –_pensaba blu pero fue interrumpido por un encuentro con 2 de sus amigos fiesteros

"qué onda blu" –dijo pedro

"por qué tan triste" –noto Nico por su mirada profunda

"pues lo que pasa es que perla ha estado ocultado algo durante unos días" –dijo con decepción blu

"oh ya veo" –dijo Nico captando el problema de su amigo

"y que harás" –menciono pedro

"pues no lo sé" –dijo blu mientras pensaba que hacer

"¡ya se! lo tengo" –dijo pedro emocionado

"¿qué tienes en mente pedro?" –pregunto Nico curioso por la respuesta de pedro

"y si investigamos a perla como de-tec-ti-ves" –respondió pedro con su típico ritmo de hip-hop

"no lo sé, tal vez no sea correcto además sus consejos no me fueron bien la última vez" –dijo blu recordando los primeros consejos que le dieron estos par de fiesteros

"vamos pero nuestros consejos son muy buenos y perla jamás se enterara" –afirmo nico

"pues sus consejos no son buenos el ultimo que seguí hizo que casi me mate perla en 15 segundos" –dijo blu recordando viejos momentos

"eso fue solo mala suerte tu confía en nosotros" –dijo el dúo mientras chocaban espaldas con una mirada aseguradora

"me convencieron pero ustedes me ayudaran" –dijo blu

"genial seremos detectives" –exclamo pedro

"exacto" –afirmo nico

"ahora a localizar a perla" –dijo blu mientras estaba a punto de despegar

"espera ahí amigo azul primero vamos hacer algo nos vemos en el club en 20 minutos" –dijo pedro mientras volaba hacia el club él y nico

"creo que no debí confiar en esos dos" –dijo en voz baja blu mirando cómo se iban el par de amigos felizmente

**20 minutos más tarde en el club**

"donde estará esos dos" –dijo blu mientras volteaba a todas partes para ver a sus amigos

"blu aquí estamos" –decía pedro mientras se acercaban

"pero que es todo eso" –dijo blu atónito por el vestuario que traían esos dos (estilo csi Miami)

"te gusta" –dijo nico presumiendo

"somos detectives de rio de janeiro" –dijo pedro mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol

"y de dónde sacaron eso" –dijo blu impresionado pero a la vez fastidiado

"somos fan de una serie de policías en la televisión" –dijo nico contestando la pregunta de blu

"si y hace poco los compramos pues sabíamos que algún día los usaríamos" –dijo pedro emocionado

"bueno da igual entonces ini..." –dijo blu pero fue interrumpido por pedro

"¡he! Espera, faltas tú" –dijo pedro sacando algo de un saco que traía

"¿de qué?" –pregunto curioso

"pues de tu traje" –respondió nico

"no hace fal..." –trato de decir blu pero ya era tarde, nico y pedro ya había volado hacia blu dispuestos a ponerle el traje

Pedro y nico tomaron a blu forzando a ponerle el traje

"blu no te muevas tanto" –dijo pedro

"no esperen *risas* no necesito el *risas* traje" –dijo blu tratando de liberarse de ellos

"listo" –dijo nico retrocediendo para ver a blu con el traje

"¿pero qué es esto? Soy sherlock Holmes emplumado" –dijo blu mientras se veía a si mismo

"¿Por qué no tengo un traje como el suyo?" –pregunto blu a nico y pedro

"es que solo nos quedaba ese traje así que tendrás que confórmate" –respondió nico

"como sea" –dijo blu despreocupado

"iniciemos con lo acordado" –dijo blu pero al momento de decir eso vio el saco que traían

"esperen que tienen ahí" –pregunto blu con inseguridad

"no es nada solo cosas de detectives" –dijo pedro tratando de ocultar el saco

"está bien vámonos" –dijo blu ya fastidiado

Las tres aves, digo los tres detectives volaban para buscar pistas de perla, no les fue difícil pues a lo lejos vieron como platicaba con chen para luego terminar de hablar y alejarse

"bien preguntémosle a chen que le conto" –dijo blu mirando a chen fijamente

"bien" –dijeron pedro y nico

Las tres aves se acercaron a chen

"hola chen" –dijo blu amistosamente

"si en realidad ese es tu nombre" –dijo pedro dudando

"¿Ahora qué te pasa pedro?" –pregunto chen confundido

"no te preocupes por el" –respondió blu convenciendo a chen

"¿porque tienen ropa puesta?" –dijo chen curioso

"¡nosotros hacemos las preguntas! Que te quede claro!" –dijo pedro con un tono de rudeza

"ok tranquilo" –dijo chen asustado

"¿Qué te dijo perla?" –pregunto nico

"pues… solo me… salu… do ¡si me saludo!" –dijo chen nervioso

"¡MIENTES!" –grito pedro

"¿Qué? Claro que no" –se defendió chen

"¡SACA LA PILA CON CABLES" –grito pedro

"¿Qué? –dudo chen

"¿Qué? –pregunto blu

Nico inmediatamente saco del saco una pila con conductores y pedro tomo los cables y los conecto con chen para inmediatamente electrocutarlo

"! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" –grito chen mientras se electrocutaba

"¡QUE HACEN!" –dijo blu alterado

"castigándolo hasta que diga la verdad" –dijo pedro enfurecido

"pedro creo que no es lo correcto" –dijo en voz baja nico

"déjenlo" –dijo blu mientras le quitaba a pedro y nico de encima a chen

"pero blu que haces" –dijo pedro decepcionado

"no podemos tratarlos así" –dijo blu alterado

"si podemos, es un sospechoso" –se defendió pedro

Mientras chen se levantaba poco a poco pues había quedado rostizado y quemado

"gracias blu te debo una" –dijo chen adolorido

"no agradezcas solo debí hacer lo que tenía que hacer" –dijo blu tranquilo porque chen no le había pasado nada grave

Entonces blu ve a liz que hablaba con perla muy cerca de ahí así que fue a seguir a liz para preguntarle que le conto perla dejando al dúo de detectives con chen

"¡EL SOSPECHOSO SE LEVANTA DALE DOBLE RACION DE PILAS!" –grito pedro mientras señalaba a chen

"¿Qué? No esperen ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!" –dijo chen mientras era electrocutado por pedro y nico

Dejando atrás este dúo blu se acercó a liz

"hola liz" –dijo blu mientras se acercaba a ella

"ho… la blu" –dijo liz nervioso por la aparición de blu

"¿algún problema?" –pregunto blu por el comportamiento de liz

"no ninguno" –dijo liz con una sonrisa medio falsa

"ah, bueno venía a preguntar ¿si sabes algo de perla? ¿Dónde fue?

"pues no me dijo nada solo me saludo" –dijo liz más nerviosa

"oh, ok gracias por decirme bueno nos vemos" –dijo blu sospechando de liz

Liz se alejaba rápidamente, por parte de blu se quedó a pensar

_(veamos chen y liz se pusieron nerviosos al hablar de perla esto indica que ellos saben que pasa pero no desean decirme… tal vez perla está pidiendo opiniones acerca de dejarme para no sentirse mal cuando me lo digan, no creo. Estas divagando blu) _–pensaba blu mientras de fondo se veía como pedro y nico perseguían a chen

"¡el sospechoso trata de escapar!" –dijo pedro

"pedro tacléalo" –sugirió nico a pedro

"ustedes están locos" –menciono chen corriendo para no lo atrapen

"¡señor no puede huir de la ley, esto solo lo meterá más problemas!" –dijo pedro como si fuera policía

Pedro logro taclear a chen y nico se acercó con la pila dándole la tercera y última carga de su pila electrocutándolo hasta dejarlo inocente. Al notar esto los dos se quedando mirándose fijamente con una cara de "¡que hicimos!" entonces empezaron a alejarse poco a poco del cuerpo rostizado de chen

"misión cumplida señor" –decía pedro a blu orgullosamente

"Lo que digan" –dijo blu irónicamente

"el sujeto se resistió pero no pudo contra nosotros" –dijo nico con tono de militar

"no quiero saber lo que hicieron solo vamos a seguir" –dijo blu ya algo fastidiado

"entendido señor" –dijeron ambos al oír la orden de blu

Las 3 aves volaron para buscar a perla pero no había ni rastro de ella así que blu decidió ir hablar con Rafael para tranquilizarse y le aconsejara pues el para ser sincero no sabía bien que hacer, volaron hacia la selva al nido de Rafael pero al llegar inmediatamente se encontraron con el jugando con los pequeños tucanes

"qué onda rafi" –dijo pedro mientras aterrizaba alado de Rafael

"hola cuates" –dijo Rafael mientras se quitaba un hijo suyo que estaba trepado en su ala derecha

"que haciendo por aquí" –dijo Rafael mientras los abrazaba

"¿has visto a perla?" –pregunto blu con seguridad

"pues no la he visto durante el día ¿le paso algo?" –dijo Rafael mientras veía la actitud de blu de desconfianza

"no es eso si no que últimamente ella ha estado actuando muy apresurada y evitándome durante estos 4 días y la estamos siguiendo para averiguar que me oculta pero la perdimos en el camino" –le conto blu a Rafael pues para él era su mejor amigo en quien confiar

"pues todo tendrá sus razones y pienso que lo que estás haciendo no es lo correcto deberías confiar más en perla" –respondió Rafael dándole un consejo a blu

"lo siento Rafael pero debo averiguar qué es lo me oculta" –dijo blu con decepción

"una pareja está unida por el amor y confianza *suspiro* solo recuerda eso blu" –dijo Rafael mientras ponía una ala en el hombro de blu

"estoy decidido averiguar lo que me trama y nada me hará cambiar de decisión además una pareja no se oculta secretos" –afirmo blu retirando la ala de Rafael para luego alejarse enojado pero convencido

"espero y sepas lo que estás haciendo blu" –suspiro Rafael

"tranquilo Rafael nosotros lo estamos cuidando" –dijo nico dándole un pequeño empujón a Rafael

"no dejen que se valla guiar con sus impulsos" –dijo Rafael preocupado mirando al cielo

"tu traqui nosotros nos encargamos" –dijo pedro mientras volaban el dúo de detectives

Blu volaba decidido a enfrentar a perla y decirle lo que sentía que guardara secretos y que lo tratara así durante los 4 días pero se detuvo en un arbusto pues observo a perla hablando con eva así que se ocultó para escuchar su conversación

"enserio planeas cambiarlo por uno nuevo" –pregunto eva

"si creo que si además solo me tormento yo sola al verlo y ya no siento lo mismo que antes de él" –dijo perla nostálgica

_(o no! Me va cambiar por alguien más, tenía razón) –_pensó blu conteniendo las lagrimas

"lo he estado visitando estos últimos 4 días preparándolo para enseñárselos" –dijo perla felizmente

"¿ya se lo contaste a blu?" –pregunto eva preocupada

"no *suspiro* pero esta noche se lo diré después de presentárselo a todos" –dijo perla preocupada

"como crees que se lo tome" –pregunto eva preocupada

"solo espero y que lo tome a bien, solo estoy haciendo lo mejor para los dos" –dijo perla mirando al cielo

_(Por eso perla a estado apresurada y nerviosa ha estado viendo a alguien más… no lo puedo creer y planea terminar nuestro lazo de amor hoy en la noche después de ¡presentarlo a todos! Pues no estoy dispuesto a soportar esto, si ella cree que es lo mejor pues que así sea) _–pensó blu derramando una lagrima en el ojo derecho mientras estaba a punto de volar lejos de ahí

llegaron nico y pedro notando el comportamiento de blu pensaban lo peor de inmediato blu voló rumbo lejos de ahí pero decidieron no seguirlo pues un poco de tiempo solo le vendría bien así que decidieron ver cuál era el motivo del comportamiento de blu escuchando la conversación de perla

"no querida tu solo estás viendo por ti, tal vez para blu no sea lo mejor para él" –dijo eva con un tono de enseñanza

"pero estar ahí con él es un tormento para mí, he notado que blu tampoco le es cómodo eh incluso no lo disfruta así que creo que es lo mejor para ambos" –dijo perla razonando

"¡ya veo por qué blu se fue así! Perla piensa terminar con el" –dedujo nico

**Mientras con blu**

_(no puedo creer que esto se termine así como así, pensé que estaríamos juntos por siempre pero ya veo que no, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí lo único que me queda es regresar a mi hogar pues estar aquí solo me trae recuerdos…. Con ella. No me importa si regreso yo solo a Minnesota porque eso necesito, estar solo)_ –pensaba blu mientras volaba para tranquilizarse

**Bueno hasta aquí el episodio 3 muy pronto subiré la continuación**

**:D me alegro que se dediquen a leer mi fic eso me alegra mucho y nos ¡vemos luego! Bueno… en realidad nos leemos luego**

**Por cierto me dijeron que me querían conocer así que envíen MP y con gusto platicare con ustedes pues me gustaría conocer gente que también le fascine escribir fics de RIO**

**ATTE POKE **

**:3**


End file.
